


Cuddle Pile

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, I love cuddling, Road Trips, Sleepy Cuddles, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous  asked: Now that Caduceus has literally referred to sleeping in the bubble as “cuddle pile” and we’ve started to get cuddling descriptions, prompt=Yeza’s first night on the road with the Nein sleeping in the bubble. Does he go for the outside of the pile? Does Nott drag him into the middle? Who offers cuddles first? Who seems least intimidating to cuddle with? I have no idea how I think it should go but your Yeza stuff is always so great!Yeza experiences his first cuddle pile on the way to Nicodranas.





	Cuddle Pile

Every other plan for getting Yeza to Nicodranas had fallen through, so Nott insisted they go with him. For safety. To make sure that he got there and that he and Luc reunited. The others agreed, so they went on the road towards Nicodranas with Yeza along on the adventure this time. 

The first night he fully expected to be sleeping around a campfire, in whatever campsite the group decided to create. The magic bubble was a surprise, and he was very curious about it, but didn’t ask and instead let Nott bring him inside with her.

The bubble didn’t ripple when he stepped through. It didn’t react at all to a body going through it.  _Fascinating_. 

It looked big enough for everyone to fit, though it seemed in lieu of a fire they chose to sleep in one big pile. That felt him unsure what to do, as he watched them curl up, but after he stepped over a few limbs to the outside of it, sitting down and looking over Caduceus’s form. 

He liked Caduceus, probably his favorite of his wife’s group of friends, mostly because of how tall he was and the interesting lichen. He was kind and soothing and it was very helpful, to have that. He wasn’t sure he would be very warm with the armor though. 

Veth sits up from her spot in the middle, beside Caleb, and holds her arm out. Yeza takes her hand immediately and only barely stops himself from a loud yelp as she pulls him into the middle with her, “You’ll be safer here in the middle with me.” she whispered, lying down with her head resting against Caleb’s chest and on part of the inside of his coat that had flopped over when he had moved to rest on his side. 

Yeza joined her on the ground, a few inches away from her as he looked at her eyes, ignoring the feeling for the moment that the others were watching him as he shuffled closer and her arms wrapped around him comfortably. 

He cuddled against her, feeling comforted by her own cuddling in the midst of the bigger cuddle pile, and didn’t jump at all when he felt Caduceu’s hand on his shoulder or the whispered  _“Sleep well, Mr. Yeza._ ” that came from the firbolg. 

“Good night, Veth.” he whispered instead, closing his eyes. 

She kissed his cheek, and her breathing slowed as she spoke, “Night, Yeza.” 

Yeza slept in her arms, comforted by her presence and the cuddle pile along the road, not worried about whatever might be outside the bubble. He was as safe as he could be at the moment, after all. 

And he had to admit later, in the morning when he woke with Caduceus rolled closer during his sleep and everyone else also crowding close from moving in the night, that he quite enjoyed a good cuddle pile. 


End file.
